1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a nonvolatile semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a memory module provided with a memory package, a temperature sensor, and a temperature detection circuit. An example of such memory module is disclosed in JP-A-2007-257062.
The memory module includes a memory package mounted on a printed circuit board, a temperature sensor that measures the temperature of the memory package, and a temperature detection circuit that compares the temperature measured by the temperature sensor with a set temperature that is set in advance. Accordingly, the memory module can measure the temperature of the memory package with the temperature sensor and detect whether or not the measured temperature exceeds the set temperature with the temperature detection circuit.
However, in the known memory module, a target object whose temperature is to be detected by the temperature sensor is a memory package. For this reason, in case where a component serving as a heat source other than the memory package or a region with a higher temperature than a region where the memory package is mounted is present on the printed circuit board, there is a problem that the temperature of such a component or region cannot be detected by the temperature sensor.